The Long Haired Asgardian
by The Steppy One
Summary: Hermione comes home after a long week at work, but things are a little too quiet.


Author's Note: I've been reading fic recently and I was determined, while my husband was away for the night, to write a one-shot, or at least _something._ Thankfully I succeeded. No-one has proof read or beta'ed this so apologies if there are any glaring mistakes. Inspiration comes from an event Iwent to on Saturday and two films I have watched on Friday :)

 **The Long Haired Asgardian**

'And relax,' she mumbled to herself as she closed the door behind her and slumped against it.

She took a deep breath and listened for the normal squeals, cries of anguish and general arguments that normally hit her ears as she came home of an evening. She thought for a second, Ron was definitely on early shift this week so he should be home and, presumably, wrestling with one or both of the offspring into either their pyjamas or their beds… she checked her watch, _too early for bed time_ , so there should have been some noise. Unless she had the wrong week, maybe he was on the late shift this week.

'Hermione?'

 _Well, that answers that question._

'Hiya,' she answered, pushing herself off the door. She reached back behind her and locked the door, slightly satisfied that it was the sound of closing the world off from her own little one for at least 12 hours. Then she remembered they were connected to the floo and she rolled her eyes at herself.

She walked through the house, hanging up her bag and robes on the hook In between Ron's and Rosie's, before kicking her shoes off and not bothering to straighten them. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She crossed the threshold to the lounge and frowned in confusion when she saw Ron stretched out on the sofa, a glass of red wine in hand and one waiting for her on the coffee table.

'Hi!' he said with a grin. 'How was work?'

'Eh, the usual. People are ridiculous, mainly Ministry workers, but you know that.'

She collapsed on the sofa and managed to curl herself into Ron's side. He kissed the top of her head and she kissed the air and felt his chest rumble against her cheek as he chuckled.

'Um…' she said closing her eyes tight as she did. 'Not wishing to jinx anything or tempt fate, but… the children are where exactly?'

'In Rosie's room.'

She frowned again. 'Together?'

'Uh huh!'

'But… they're quiet. Are they asleep?'

Ron snorted. 'I may be a wizard but I'm no magician. They're watching a film.'

'Surely, not the same one. The planets would have to align and there be a blue moon at the same time for that to ever happen.'

'Again, no magician, they're watching one each on their flaptops.'

Hermione smirked, Ron knew perfectly well that wasn't what they were called, but he knew she laughed every time he said it so he kept doing it.

'Hugo is watching Captain America and Rosie is watching Thor.'

Hermione smiled. 'That's my girl.'

She still thought Hugo was too young to watch Captain America, or any film like that, but since he'd discovered some quite horrifying details about the second wizarding war and his parents' role in it, he found he could understand it a little better being able to watch other good guys fighting baddies.

'I still don't understand your obsession with the long-haired Asgardian.'

'It's his younger brother who is worthy of the obsession.'

She sat up and picked up her glass off the table. After savouring and swallowing a mouthful of wine (and sighing in comfort) she looked at her husband.

'I thought tall, dark and handsome wasn't 'your type',' he made air quotes with his free hand and as best he could with his other still holding onto his wine glass.

'Tom Hiddleston is every woman's type, and a shirtless Chris Hemsworth is also worthy of a look occasionally.' Before Ron could question her more about her celebrity crushes, she cut him off with a question. 'I take it the Rosie's laptop recovered from its little hissy fit it threw last time she used it?'

Ron shrugged. 'She's not complained that it's not working, I'm sure I'd've heard by now if it was playing up. I doubt it'll be long before her magic starts messing with it permanently, though. The books were levitating in her room when she reading earlier. I think she was really into whatever she was reading.'

'Well, she is her mother's daughter,' Hermione replied with a grin.

'And Hugo is his father's son; Mum said he was flying about on his toy broom earlier and fell about eight feet from it.'

Concern flooded her every cell and her heart rate increased. Ron raised his hands to calm her (one still clutching his wine glass). 'He's fine, I promise, Mum checked him over and had diagnostic spells floating around him for the rest of the afternoon.'

Hermione took another mouthful of the dark liquid and closed her eyes as she swallowed.

'You know, as punishment he shouldn't be watching DVDs…'

Ron nodded. 'I thought of that, but I think his pride was wounded enough after landing on his backside in front of his cousins, the telling off from Mum it earned him and not being allowed to do anything else for the rest of the afternoon except help mum fold the washing and listen to the wireless.' Hermione nodded. 'And, if he wasn't enthralled watching the star spangled superhero kill hydra agents then he would be in this room harassing us.'

Hermione grinned.

'And before you start going on about my knowledge of Muggle comic characters, may I remind you I'm the one who has to read them to him every night. Oh and I think Rosie wants to dress as Lady Sif for the non-uniform day at school next Friday. She hasn't said as much but she was dropping hints earlier.'

'Lady Sif? No, she wants to go as Thor.'

'Oh!' Ron answered before nodding his head in approval. 'Good choice. She doesn't share your love for the mischievous one then?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Apparently not. She said his hair's in that annoying stage between short and long, it's neither here nor there. Also she can't quite see past the betrayal of his family.'

'Well, that's reassuring, I suppose.'

'Do you think the levitating thing is going to become an issue at school? Especially now things are a little more taxing and she's getting more involved in her work.'

Ron shrugged and took her hand in his.

'I mean, it's possible, but… I've only seen her do it when she's relaxed and at home. I'm sure the teachers will let us know if something happens, and, honestly, the Ministry's had to put up with a lot worse from James before Harry and Ginny pulled him out of primary school. A little levitation is nothing compared to the magic he performed.'

Hermione had to chuckle at the memories that came back to her. Granted she didn't like seeing her sister-in-law stressed out but in some kind of weird way it gave her hope that their more mild mannered children would get some sort of a Muggle education before they felt they should remove them from the school.'

Ron drained his glass and in one motion put it back on the table and pulled Hermione towards him.

'Did you eat with the kids?' she asked as her stomach rumbled loudly.

'Nope, I waited for you, I have Take Away arriving in…' he leaned to the side to get a clearer view of the clock on the far wall but before he could get a good look the fireplace erupted in green flames and the Chinese food he had ordered appeared on the grate.

'Now!'

'As much as I thought that the new floo delivery service was oh so very lazy it is at times like these that I appreciate it. A lot. Please tell me you got me dumplings and chow mien.'

'Like I'd dare get you anything else.'

'Do you want more wine?'

Hermione heard Rosie cackling upstairs, no doubt laughing at something Thor had said. She downed her wine and picked up Ron's glass.

'Easy tiger! You've only been home ten minutes!'

'I'm warming up for tomorrow night.'

Ron laughed out loud but it turned into a groan as he sat up and plucked the food containers out of the fireplace.

Hermione pulled the cork out of the bottle with a satisfying pop and poured the remaining wine into their glasses. She walked back into the kitchen and shut the door with a flick of her foot.

'Did your mum say if everyone was going to be at the Burrow tomorrow?'

'Oh, yes, every brother, sister, brother-in-law, sister-in-law, niece and nephew will be there. I'm not surprised, for some reason this is always the event they can always manage to get to, year after year.'

'I'd noticed that but not really thought about it. I mean it's in the middle of the summer holidays so people have a lot of free weekends. Or maybe _because_ it's the holidays the kids have been driving them crazy so they feel the need to have adult company and let the kids run riot in open space.'

Ron nodded as he summoned plates and cutlery from the kitchen. Hermione used to wince when he did that because there had been a couple of broken plates and bowls throughout the years, but the plates sailed through the inch gap she had left when she had shut the door earlier.

'Sounds about right.'

They arranged their food and Hermione was just about to settle herself back on the sofa with her plate when Ron took her hand and handed her the glass of wine.

'Hang on a sec,' he said before taking his own glass from the table. 'So, about tomorrow,' he said with a smile. She couldn't help but smile in return and held her glass towards him.

'Yes, tomorrow. Quite a big occasion, isn't it?'

He moved his glass towards hers. 'I suppose so. It's not every day something like this comes along.'

'Definitely not an everyday occurrence. I think we've done okay, haven't we?'

He looked at her and she could feel his eyes caressing her soul. He grinned at her and her smile widened.

'Yeah, I'd say we've done okay. If nothing else I've finally figured out how to get our two hellions to sit in the same room as each other without any shouting or fighting.'

'I do think that is one of the greatest things you've ever achieved, and one day you will have to teach me how to do it.'

'Maybe I am turning into a magician after all.'

'Only time will tell!' she said through a chuckle. 'Maybe in the next ten years you will become both a wizard and a magician.'

'I think that should be my life goal, as well as keeping my promise to make you the happiest woman in the world.'

'You've done a damn fine job so far.' She leaned in towards him and he met her half way. They kissed like they had done thousands of times before but the excitement was still there as if it was the first time. They both broke it off when they heard a thud from upstairs, their well trained ears knew that one of their children had just hopped down from the bed. Only time would tell if they would vacate the bedroom.

Ron held his wine glass up to her and she clinked hers to it.

'Happy tenth wedding anniversary, Hermione. I love you with all my heart and soul.'

'I love you, too, Ron, thanking for making the last ten years, the best of my life.'

They kissed once more.

'We should eat before the children ambush us,' she said, almost spilling her wine in her haste to turn back to her plate of food.

'Thank Merlin, you said, that, I'm starving!'


End file.
